


Is That Really Me?

by avada_matata



Series: Only Heroes Get Action Figures [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, None of this is romantic, Platonic Relationships, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, can be a wonderful place, some general Good Times, space walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avada_matata/pseuds/avada_matata
Summary: In which Anakin and Ahsoka stumble upon the toy section at the Space Walmart





	Is That Really Me?

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic on here; I'm planning this to be a series involving situations in Space Walmart bc I was Inspired and pulled an all-nighter writing like three of these.

Rarely did Jedi get days off during the Clone Wars, even during temporarily leave at the temple on Coruscant. There was always some responsibility hanging over their heads: training in the salles, reviewing battle tactics, the drawn-out lull of quiet meditation. 

It was one of these rare days that saw Anakin Skywalker and his padawan out for a quiet stroll along a neon lit street somewhere outside the Senate District (cloaked, of course; paparazzi and Jedi did not mix well). They glided lazily past brightly lit shopping windows, chatting amicably about the engine in Ahsoka’s Delta fighter, which they were in the process of modifying. 

Anakin paused briefly at a GalactiMart store outlet before sauntering inside. “We’ll just be here a second,” he said to Ahsoka as she gave him a pointed look. “Obi-wan has a specific brand of tea that's too pretentious even for the Jedi.” 

Ahsoka grinned. “Shocker.”

Anakin found the tea easily, though the damn thing was twenty credits too expensive. He was walking past aisles of kitchenware and toys when he noticed something in his peripheral that made him do a double take. 

His own face was staring back at him from a large poster at the end of an aisle. Not a common propaganda piece, mind you, but an almost cartoon-ish version of his visage, standing lightsaber-ready in front of his old master and current Padawan. The three of them looked poised for battle in an exaggerated manner, confident smirks present on each face. Anakin but his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. He peeked curiously down the aisle, eyes full of an almost childlike amusement. 

The Jedi Aisle, as Anakin dubbed it in his mind, was filled to the brim with a youngling’s wonderland of toys, all Jedi or clone themed. A battalion of shiny plastic clone trooper helmets adorned a shelf, along with tiny miniature models of Republic capital ships, fighters, and AT-TE tanks. A plethora of action figures ranging in different sizes depicted various clone trooper designations and a good handful of well-known Jedi. Anakin picked up a tiny packaged Obi-wan in his famous Soresu stance. The sloppy paint job on his miniature friend’s face turned what should've been a determined expression to a lopsided grimace, he noticed with a cheeky grin.  
He also found surprisingly accurate renditions of his, Obi-wan’s and Ahsoka’s lightsabers in cheap plastic. “Snips, you better come see this!”

Ahsoka's feet quietly but quickly padded towards his direction, pausing at the aisle’s poster. “Oh my gods,” she said, snickering. She spotted her own six-inch action figure, picking it up and pointing out the blurred attempts at replicating her facial markings on such a small canvas. “They ruined my face!”

“Look at Obi-wan,” Anakin said, showing her the figure. 

“I bet he made that exact face the entire time on Geonosis,” Ahsoka said, trying not to laugh and failing. 

“Wait..wait…” Anakin squatted to the lowest shelf dug through a bin of assorted action models, hand buried to the elbow. “Corellian Hells,” he said, pulling out a figure. He turned away from his padawan to study it, shoulders shaking in uncontrollable silent laughter. 

“What? What is it?” Ahsoka reached for the figure but Anakin kept it away. 

“What…the kriff...is this?” he said between wheezes, finally passing the figure to Ahsoka. 

One glance at the figure had Ahsoka joining her master in genuine tears of laughter. 

The figure was obviously supposed to resemble Ahsoka, but it really only managed to get her head right. Indeed, the designer had stuck her head onto a ridiculously unproportionate body more closely resembling her starfighter than herself. Thick metallic-painted limbs sprouted from a barrel-chested body complete with what looked like a hyperspace ring attached to her back, giving the figure an almost Grevious-like impression. 

Ahsoka started to say something to her master but couldn't form words around the hiccuping snorts of mirth. Anakin had succumbed to a sitting position on the ground, cackling loudly and wiping his eyes with a non-gloved hand. Gaining control of himself for a brief second, he reached for a smaller packaged figure of Master Yoda that came with removable heads, each with a different expression on the Grandmaster’s visage. Predictably, he underwent another wave of giggling as he showed it to his apprentice. Ahsoka’s peals of laughter sprang freely from her lips as she sank to the floor next to her master. 

They spent the good part of a standard hour reviewing each Jedi figurine in detail, comparing the faces to their real life personalities. 

“Why is my hair three times the size of my head?” Anakin wheezed. 

“Poor Master Unduli, they forgot her neck!” Ahsoka sniggered. 

_“Why does Master Ti have ears?”_

 

 

In the end, Anakin and Ahsoka grabbed one of each Jedi figurine as well as their respective plastic lightsabers and dumped them on a conveyor, along with Obi-wan’s tea, in front of a startled-looking Rodian cashier. He looked from the action toys to the two cloaked figures in front of him, starry eyes widening. “I-is that all, Master Jedi?”

Anakin exchanged a look with his padawan, both of them clearly trying to bite back their amusement. “Yes, thank you, umm…Leenik,” he said, glancing at the Rodian’s nametag. 

They watched as Leenik scanned each item. Ahsoka let out a snort as he ran the dilapidated Obi-wan figure through the scanning bar multiple times before it beeped in assurance. He finished bagging the items, turning the credit scanner towards them. 

“Put it on the Jedi Temple tab,” Anakin said, scooping up their bag of spoils. 

“Thank you for shopping at GalactiMart and have a nice day,” Leenik said, but Ahsoka and Anakin were already back on the streets of Coruscant, still suppressing giggles as they walked back to the Temple. 

___

 

Obi-wan took a deep sip of his favorite blend of tea, courtesy of Anakin. He glanced at a sloppily painted plastic figurine his former padawan had given him, chuckling lightly. Somehow Anakin and his apprentice had managed to find miniature toy replicas of a good number of Jedi, and had wasted no time in passing their gifts around the Temple. Some had been confused about the necessity of these figures, but most had appreciated the brief moment of amusement granted by the poorly configured models of themselves, especially Master Yoda. Anakin had also managed to find figures of Rex and Cody, gifts well appreciated by the two clones. Obi-wan’s favorite figure, though, had been a ridiculous approximation of Ahsoka’s head shoved on top of what looked like a monstrous droid’s body. Both Anakin and Ahsoka had still been sniggering when they presented him with the plastic grotesquerie. 

Finishing his tea, Obi-wan left his room for the training salle, expecting to find his former apprentice there. 

He was not disappointed. 

Anakin and Ahsoka danced around each other, moving in a pattern unique to themselves as any other Master-Padawan duo, flipping and twisting as their ‘sabers clanked against each other. Obi-wan was briefly lost in nostalgia before he realized. 

Lightsabers don't _clank_. 

A particularly violent blow interrupted his thoughts as both Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s ‘sabers splintered and snapped in half. 

“That didn't last long,” Ahsoka said to her grinning master. 

“Very impressive,” Obi-wan called out, sarcasm heavy in his tone. “A wise move, wasting credits on plastic lightsabers.”

“No harm in a little fun, Obi-wan,” Anakin countered with a grin, chucking the broken toy into a nearby trash receptacle. 

It was hard to argue with that. 

“How about some real practice, then, my old friend?”

Anakin smirked, igniting his real lightsaber. “You're on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's highly plausible that Leenik would work as a cashier at Space Walmart (though I haven't finished the podcast so idk)
> 
> Also lmk if any of the characterizations are off. This part is mostly crack but I wanted to give them at least one happy memory :)
> 
> Also this is the figure Ahsoka found https://www.seibertron.com/images/toys/files/36/r_ahsoka-tano-085.jpg


End file.
